This invention concerns plant containers and more particularly plant containers which have a built-in water reservoir to reduce the need for frequent watering. Municipalities commonly maintain large numbers container plantings hanging from light poles, etc., for decorative effect, and a need for frequent watering presents a substantial burden on city resources.
There have heretofore been developed containers with a built-in water reservoir which is situated to allow the planting to draw water from the reservoir in addition to the moisture in the soil in which the plant is growing.
In such large scale deployment of containers, it is common to frequently switch plantings for achieving seasonal displays or to rotate out plantings which are not doing well in favor of more healthy specimens. Such practice also entails considerable labor particularly when large plants and containers are involved.
In the practice of including a water reservoir defined within the container, it is important to prevent excessive water from being wicked into the soil mass as this will cause waterlogging of the soil which will cause the roots to die from disease and lack of air. If the reservoir were overfilled, this will result may occur.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a plant container which includes a water reservoir which is isolated from the soil to prevent saturation of the soil, but is spaced only a very short distance therefrom so as to allow growth of roots into the reservoir space.
It is another object to provide a two part container which allows easy removal of the inner container holding the soil and planting, as well as convenient lifting and handling of the outer container part.
It is yet another object to provide a two part container which is sturdy enough to hold heavy plantings and which has contours which are easily molded from plastic.